Power of the 3 Lights
by Status Quo
Summary: The 3 lights saved the world long ago and then they dissapeared. Now that the darkness is growing they are needed again. The 3 lights are reborn into 3 girls who along with new found friends must save the worlds from the heartless.
1. The adventure begins

Blueangel1888888: Hi, this is my first kingdom hearts fic. I just thought of this while I was playing kingdom hearts with my friends so yeah…

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"Blah" talking

'_blah_' thinking

_

* * *

__In the beginning there was only darkness. No worlds existed neither did people. Then in the darkness, three glowing lights were born. These lights were hope, fate, and destiny. Together these lights created the world and the people and banished the darkness. All was going well until the people became greedy for the light and the darkness was reborn again. Then a powerful evil rose and tried to take the power of the three lights. Luckily he was defeated. The three lights locked the evil inside the deepest recesses of kingdom hearts and then they themselves faded away. When they are needed again, the three lights will be reborn into three new princesses of heart. Now the evil Ansem is seeking the power over darkness and the three lights have awoken once again.

* * *

_

_Bring, Bring, Bring, Crash!_ This was the sound of an alarm clock being thrown against the wall and breaking. The thrower turned over on her back and pulled the covers over her face. She had been having a wonderful dream until that stupid alarm clock woken her up.

"Ashley, get up! You don't want to be late for the last day of school." Came a voice from downstairs. Ashley's eyes shot open as she remembered that today was the last day of school and that summer vacation was here.

'_Oh shit' _she thought as she looked over at her broken alarm clock and found that she had only 20 minutes to get ready. She jumped off her bed and put on a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. Then she rushed into the bathroom and hurriedly tried to comb her golden yellow hair. She then splashed water over her grey eyes and grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

"Don't forget breakfast!" her mom said as she saw Ashley run out. Ashley held up a cereal bar to show her mom she hadn't forgotten.

After a few near death experiences Ashley made it to school with time to spare. She headed over to her locker where she found her two friends waiting.

"Sleep in again?" Asked a girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh shut up Steph." Ashley replied as she opened her locker and got her books.

"Thank god that it's the last day of school." Said the other girl with waist length blond hair and purple eyes.

"You said it Kelsey." Stephanie said as she leaned back against her locker.

"Unfortunately, I still have my health final." Ashley said as she sighed thinking of the 200-question test. "I mean really, when am I going to need to know about the cardiovascular system?" Ashley asked

"If you want to be a gym teacher, just like Mr. M." Kelsey said. The three girls laughed remembering their middle school gym teacher.

"Later." Ashley said as she walked off towards the commons building.

"Bye." Kelsey and Stephanie said.

* * *

Kelsey sat on her desk chewing on her pencil as she tried to figure out the Spanish problem. She sighed as she rattled her brain trying to think of how to conjugate to do. Suddenly she remembered the Mexican hat song that her teacher had made the class learn and she wrote down the answer. She sped threw the rest of the questions and when she was done, she still had 20 minutes left.'I might as well read' Kelsey thought as she took out her book. She skipped threw the book and a page in there made her think of what her cat had done. Her cat had gone over towards a candle and tried to smother it with his nose. He ended up getting his whiskers singed and they curled up. This memory made Kelsey laugh. 

"Do you mind? Others are still taking the test." Her teacher said. Kelsey apologized and went back to reading her book.

* * *

Stephanie had finished her science test a while back and now she was drawing. She was working on some of her clothing designs. She kept glancing at the clock to see if it was time to go yet. But whenever you want something to be finished with, time always seems to go more slowly. She started doodling on her notebook out of aggravation.

'_Why wont school just finish?' _She thought as she continued to glance at the clock. Finally she reached for her pink coach purse and decided to touch up her make up.

* * *

Ashley sat on her desk with her chin in her hands. She was always a fast test taker and now she was bored because she had already finished the test. She had taken out her CD player and was listening to a CD. She growled in frustration as she tried to think of something to do.

'_Please ring, Please ring, Please ring.'_ She prayed in her head, hoping for the bell to ring. Suddenly the sound that she had been praying for happened and she and the other students sped out of class.

Ashley met up with Kelsey by the front of the school as they waited for Stephanie to come.

They chanted "Schools finally over, Schools finally over." Over and over again as they waited for Steph. They finally saw her running towards them and coming closer when all of a sudden she tripped. Kelsey and Ashley burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up. It's the shoes fault." Stephanie said as she came over to the two glaring at them. Then she joined them in chanting "Schools finally over," all the way home.

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach today to celebrate?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. We can meet there at 7. That way most people won't be there." Kelsey said as she walked towards her house.

"O.k. See ya at 7" Ashley said as she headed home.

* * *

Kelsey walked towards the beach and found that she was the first one there. She spread out a blanket by the waves and waited for her friends to come. Stephanie came first and Ashley right after her. The three girls sat watching the waves.

"I want an adventure." Kelsey said finally.

"O.k. Go jump in the water then." Stephanie said.

"No. I mean I want to do something fun and risky." Kelsey said.

"If you want risky, try organizing Steph's closet." Ashley said. Stephanie glared at her.

Kelsey frowned. "No I mean I was thinking about Samantha Brown and how she gets to travel to all these different places and meet new people. I want to do that." Kelsey said.

"You have a point Kels," Ashley said "I would love to go somewhere different. Maybe even a new world." She said as she looked up at the stars.

"You've already been there remember? You were born on mars." Stephanie said. Ashley threw sand at her. "Well anyway I would love to get away from the boring old suburbs. And going to a new world would be awesome, if only we could." Steph said

"Yeah. It would." Ashley and Kelsey agreed. The girls decided to build a fire and watch the stars."

* * *

Master. We have found the 3 lights." A man wearing black said to another man.

"Good. Get them here immediately." The other man said as he looked over some books. The power of the 3 lights would be his.

* * *

"Hey check that out." Ashley said as she pointed towards the sky. There were a bunch of shooting stars.

"OH that's so cool." Stephanie said.

"Um guys." Kelsey said as she looked behind them. They looked over to where she was pointing and they saw a little creature. The creature looked as if it was made out of shadows and it had two yellow eyes.

"What is it?" Kelsey asked.

Suddenly the creature ran after them. The girls just made it away from it but the creature had managed to scratch Stephanie. The girls all ran in different directions as they saw more creatures coming towards them.

Kelsey ran towards one of the caves. She couldn't see well so she used her hand to find the way. Suddenly she felt something that felt like a doorknob. _'What is this?'_ Kelsey thought as she squinted her eyes. She saw that it was a door. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she knew that the creatures were coming towards her. She knew she only had one option.

"I hope this works." Kelsey said as she turned the knob. She felt a bright light shine over her and then she blacked out.

Stephanie ran towards the cliffs with the creatures right on her tail. Since she was running and not looking where she was going she tripped again.

"Oh great." Stephanie said as she crawled towards the edge of the cliff. The heartless were closing in and were only a few feet away. Stephanie tried to move back more but she couldn't feel any ground under her hand. She looked over her shoulder and saw there was nowhere else to go.

Suddenly the heartless lunged at her and Stephanie fell back off the cliff. She felt herself sink into the water and her vision became blurry. She slowly lost consciousness and faded into the darkness.

Ashley ran off from the creatures and hid behind a rock. She looked over the rock and didn't see any of the shadow creatures. Sighing in relief she tried to see if she could find any of her friends.

Suddenly she got a bad feeling and turned around. She saw her shadow growing into a huge black creature with yellow eyes and a heart shape cut out of its chest. Ashley screamed and tried to run but she saw that she couldn't move her feet.

When she looked down, she saw that she was sinking in the shadows. She tried to fight it but it only made her sink faster. Soon she was completely covered in the darkness.

* * *

Blueangel1888888: Well there is the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Also, does anyone know when kingdom hearts 2 is coming out? 


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

Blueangel1888888: hey, here is the next chapter to my story. I had already written chapter 2 but then I didn't like it so I had to start a new one. Well here is chapter 2.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

A man in a cloak walked into a dark room. In the room was another man with silver hair and gold eyes.

"Um. Ansem sir. I'm sorry to report that we have lost the 3 lights." The cloaked man said nervously.

"What!" Ansem shrieked at the man.

'_Damn. There power is stronger then I first thought. I wont underestimate them again.'_

Ansem thought to himself.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked the cloaked man. "Go find them!"

* * *

"Hey Ashley." Stephanie said.

"Yeah?" Ashley answered.

"I know your resting, but… WOULD YOU GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF OF ME?" Stephanie yelled at Ashley. The three girls were in a pile with Ashley on top and Kelsey on the bottom.

"What are you complaining about? I have both of you on me." Kelsey said as she pushed the girls off her.

When the girls had finally pulled themselves together, they looked at their surroundings. They were in some kind of forest but everything was weird. There were talking flowers, rocking horse flies, and butterflies that looked like toast.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore." Ashley said as she looked around.

Suddenly they heard a laugh behind them.

"What was that?" Kelsey asked.

"Me." Said a voice. They followed the voice and saw it was a floating mouth. Suddenly a whole cat appeared before them.

"Who exactly are you?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Why my dears, I am the Cheshire cat." The cat said as he lifted his ears.

"O.k. I am officially creped out." Stephanie said as she took a step away.

"Um. Mr. Cat, can you please tell us where we are?" Kelsey asked.

"You are in wonderland." The cat said plainly.

"But why are we here? And how did we even end up here?" Stephanie asked

"So many questions, so little answers." The Cheshire cat said grinning. The girls just glared at him. "Oh fine. If you really want answers, you can go see the Mad hatter and the March hare." He said as he pointed them to a path.

The girls thanked him grudgingly and went down the paths. Even while they walked they could still hear his crazy laugh.

"Someone should neuter that cat." Ashley said. Kelsey and Stephanie laughed. Finally they came to a quaint little cottage.

"Is anyone here?" Stephanie asked. They heard talking in the backyard and followed it. They saw a huge table spread out with different teapots and cups. They also saw a short little man and a rabbit. They were pouring tea and singing.

"Um hello." Stephanie called out to them. The rabbit and man stopped their singing and looked over at them.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt a tea party. Especially if your uninvited." The Mad hatter said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you see, the cat told us to come here. He said you could answer our questions. By the way, what are you guys celebrating?" Kelsey said.

"Were celebrating our unbirthdays." They both said. The girls just looked at each other.

"Wow, I guess that means that this is our unbirthday to." Stephanie said. The Mad hatter and March hare looked at each other in delight. Then they took the girls and seated them and started singing them the unbirthday song.

After the singing they placed presents in front of the girls. After saying thank you, the girls opened their gifts.

"Whoa." They all exclaimed. 3 glowing lights appeared from the gifts and each turned into a weapons. Kelsey's gift was a purple and pink sword, Ashley's was a black and white crossbow, and Stephanie's was a blue and gold sword. As soon as the girls touched the weapons they started to glow too.

Their clothes changed. Ashley was now wearing a black one sleeved top with white cargo pants. She had on 2 belts, one black and one white. She had on black fingerless gloves and knee high boots. She had black and white armbands and now 3 earrings on each ear. On her neck she wore a black chocker with a white stone.

"Wicked." Ashley exclaimed as she examined herself and her outfit.

Stephanie was now wearing blue shorts and a gold tank top. She had gold knee high boots and blue elbow length gloves. She had a blue leg band and a gold armband. She was wearing a blue collar and belt.

"What, no skirt?" she said as she looked over her outfit.

Kelsey was wearing pink jean caprice and a pink spaghetti strap top with a purple sleeveless jacket. She was wearing purple sandals and gloves with a pink scarf. She also had a purple belt and a pink belt.

"Awesome." Kelsey said

"I thought so." Came a voice from the trees. The Cheshire cat appeared grinning from ear to ear.

"You thought what?" Ashley asked.

"You 3 hold the power of the 3 lights." He said, still grinning madly.

"What are the 3 lights? What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"The legend of the lights is that in the beginning of life there was only darkness. Then the three lights were born; Destiny, Fate, and Hope. Those 3 things brought light to the worlds and peoples hearts. They also banished the darkness. Now the 3 lights have been born into you 3 and you guys need to help stop the darkness." The Cheshire cat explained.

"Dude. Are you on catnip?" Ashley asked. He just frowned.

"Well, that would explain all of the crap that's happened to us." Stephanie said.

"I guess, but what do we do now?" Kelsey asked

"Follow me." The Cheshire cat said as he left them. They followed him deeper into the forest when they came upon a ship.

"This is a gummy ship, you must use it to travel to Traverse town, and there you will find your answers." The Cheshire cat said as he left them.

* * *

"So these 3 lights are here to help defeat the darkness?" Sora asked Leon. Leon nodded.

"Where are they?" Riku asked (A/N: Yes I know Riku shouldn't be there but its my story, so to bad).

"I don't know. We have to find them before Ansem does." Cloud said (A/N: Same goes for Cloud as Riku).

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." Sora said as he ran out of the house.

"Me and Aerith will stay here incase they come." Yuffi said as the guys left. Sora, Donald and Goofy took on gummy ship and Leon, Cloud, and Riku took another.

* * *

"I want to drive."

"NO me."

"Me!"

Ashley and Stephanie were fighting over who got to drive the Gummy ship.

"I'm the oldest." Stephanie argued.

"Your also the spazziest." Ashley retorted.

Kelsey sighed deeply. She walked right in the ship and took the controls. "If you guys want to leave then get in." she ordered the other two. Stephanie and Ashley scrambled in the ship.

Kelsey studied the buttons trying to figure out how it worked. Finally she got it to start.

"Next stop Traverse Town!" she said as she started the ship and flew off.

* * *

Blueangel1888888: Well there is the second ship. I forgot how you spell gummy ship. Is it Gummy or Gummie? Well tell me how you liked the story. Also, does anyone know when KH2 comes out?  
Well this is Blueangel signing out! 


	3. Dream a Dream

Blueangel1888888: Hey. Sorry it took me forever to update. I've just been busy. Well here is the next chapter. Also forget what I said last chapter. Riku is not with Sora.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Stephanie and Ashley kept asking Kelsey.

"For the billionth time, we aren't there yet! Now stop asking." Kelsey yelled out of frustration.

The two stopped talking and started looking for something to do.

"Why don't we play the billboard game?" Ashley suggested.

"Because Ashley, There are no Billboards in Space!" Stephanie yelled. Ashley just stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly there was an alarm in the ship and a red light started flashing.

"Um guys…we have a problem!" Kelsey said.

"Oh crap, we're gonna die!" Ashley said.

"I told you I should have flown." Steph said as they fell towards the nearest world.

* * *

Sora, Leon, Cloud, Donald and Goofy sat in their gummy ship when suddenly they saw something fly by at an amazing speed.

"What was that?" Sora asked

"it looked like a ship and it was heading towards Traverse town." Leon said. They decided to go back and check it out.

When they landed, they saw that it was another ship.

"Lets check it out to see if everyone's o.k." Donald suggested.

As they neared the ship, they heard something that sounded like laughter. Cloud and Leon opened the ship and saw what was inside.

Kelsey sat clutching the steering wheel for dear life. Ashley and Stephanie on the other hand, were laughing and saying, "Lets do it again." Suddenly the door opened and they saw a group of guys.

"Hi." Stephanie said.

"Um. Are you guys ok?" Sora asked.

"Peachy." Ashley answered.

After prying Kelsey from the steering wheel, the two groups faced each other.

"Hey I'm Sora and these guys are Leon, Cloud, Donald and Goofy." Sora Introduced.

"Hello, I'm Ashley and I'm a chocoholic." Ashley said.

"Hello Ashley." Stephanie and Kelsey said

"Hello I'm Kelsey and I'm addicted to the travel channel." Kelsey said.

"Hello Kelsey." Ashley and Stephanie said.

"Hello I'm Stephanie and I'm a Shoppoholic." Stephanie said.

"Hello Stephanie." Kelsey and Ashley said.

The girls burst out laughing. The guys looked at them confused, they didn't get the whole AA joke.

"Well anyway." Sora said. "Were looking for the 3 lights. Have you seen them?" He asked.

"Hello." The girls said

"Um hi… So have you seen them?" sora asked again.

"HELLO!" The girls said. Man this kid was slow.

"Hi already!" Have you seen them?" Sora asked, getting frustrated.

"You idiot! Were trying to tell you that we are them!" Said Ashley

"You guys are the princesses?" Cloud asked.

"Well that's what the cat said." Kelsey said.

* * *

After a long discussion. Everyone agreed that they should get some rest before deciding what to do. The girls went to the room they were sharing and went straight to bed.

Kelsey fell asleep quickly as she lay down on her bed and dreamt.

In her dream, Kelsey walked along a very quiet and eerie forest. The trees were all lifeless and dark and there was no sound in the forest. Not even the wind.

"Hello, anyone there?" She called out into the forest. Suddenly the bushes rustled and Kelsey turned around.

"Who's there?" she asked shakily as she walked toward the sound. When she moved the bush aside she saw a cave. She took a step toward the cave and everything turned black. She heard little steps behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"M m m-me." Came a voice from behind her.

"Who are you?" Kelsey asked.

"My name is Bambi." He said. It was a small deer.

"I'm lost, can you help me?" Kelsey asked

"I can't. I'm lost too." Bambi said.

"Well we can try to find an exit together." Kelsey said as she and Bambi walked deeper into the cave. They walked for hours but still got nowhere.

"This is pointless. We are going nowhere. We should just give up!" Bambi said.

"No we have to keep going. We can't give up. We just have to have hope." Kelsey said.

"Fine." Bambi said as they kept walking. Finally they found an end ot the cave and ran out.

"See, we got out." Kelsey said.

"Yes you did." Came a voice from behind them. Kelsey turned around and saw a glowing sphere of pink light.

"What are you?" Kelsey asked.

"I am you. I am your heart." It said.

"You have passed the test and show that you are the true princess of hope." It said. "You must realize that hope his a wonderful thing. It is what gives people a reason to live. So remember. You can live 14 days without food, 5 without water, but only for a second without hope." It said.

"This is why you were given the power over Earth and Wind. Both of these things lift peoples spirits and keep them hopeful." It said as it faded away.

Kelsey woke up in her bed again.

Stephanie tossed and turned in her bed as she dreamt. In her dream, Stephanie walked along a sandy beach on a stormy night. The waves struck against the rocks with immense power.

"Whoa. I'd hate to fall in there." Stephanie said.

"Ruuunnn!" Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a small lred crab coming towards her.

"Hey, stop!" She said as she picked him up.

"What are you running from?" She asked.

"That!" He said and pointed behind her. She turned around and saw a huge whirl wind.

"Oh shit!" She said. She held on to Sebastian and crabbed on to the nearest rock. The whirlwind came and tried to rip her from the rock and suck her up.

"No. I won't let this happen!" She cried into the whirlwind and kept holding the rock. Suddenly the wind died down and a blue glowing sphere appeared.

"Congratulations. You have passed." It said.

"Who or what are you and what have I passed?" She asked it.

"I am your heart and you have passed the test to prove you are the princess of fate. You held strong against all odds and you changed your fate. That is why you have been given the power over Water and Wind. Both of these things can provide life and death if not used properly." It said.

"Um if you're my heart then I have a question for you. Am I getting to much cholesterol? Just wanna know." She said.

"No but you might want to cut down on the Calories. Those chocolate doughnuts can add a few pounds." It said as it disappeared.

Stephanie woke up and saw that Kelsey was awake too.

"Am I fat?" She asked Kelsey.

Ashley slept on her bed in a fitful dream.

Ashley dreamt that she was walking along this path but everything was dark. It was like she was walking in a shadow.

"Anyone here?" She asked into the darkness. She only got silence as an answer. UP ahead Ashley saw light and she ran towards it. When she got there, she saw it was a stage with a glass mosaic floor. The floor had 2 different symbols that both looked like hearts. In the middle of the stage there was a mirror. Ashley walked to the mirror and saw her reflection.

Suddenly her reflection started changing. Its skin became ghost white and its clothes changed and became black. Its hair grew and was a silver color and its eyes glowed red. Its teeth and hair crew and became sharper. Ashley stepped back in shock as the reflection stepped out of the mirror.

"W-what are you?" Ashley asked in a barley audible voice.

"I am you. I am what you will become. I am your destiny!" it said in a dark voice as it moved closer.

"No. I choose my destiny and your not part of it!" Ashley said. Suddenly the reflection disappeared and was replaced by a glowing white sphere.

"You have passed the test." It said.

"What test? Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"I am you, your heart." It said.

"You really are the princess of destiny. You have the power over darkness and light. There is something you should know. In order for anything to exist, there must be a balance of darkness and light. You can't have light without shadows like you can't have shadows without light. If this balance is disturbed then chaos will ensue." It said as it disappeared.

Ashley woke up and saw that Kelsey and Stephanie were awake.

"Let me guess? Weird dream?" Kelsey asked. Ashley nodded.

"Join the club." Stephanie said.

"Where to now?" Ashley asked Leon.

"There are 6 heart gems scattered through the worlds. Only the 3 lights have the ability to find and capture them. You must go to the worlds and find these gems. Then you must banish the darkness forever. While you do that, sora and us will be sealing the keyholes to delay the shadows" Leon said. "Any questions?" he asked as they started getting in the ship.

"Yeah. Am I fat?" Stephanie asked.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"My heart said I was fat." Stephanie said as she pouted.

The girls got on the new ship that Cid had given them and took off.

"So where to now?" Ashley asked.

"The first world is neverland." Kelsey said.

The girls took off, not knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

Blueangel1888888: So what do you guys think? If anyone has and ideas for worlds then just say so. 


	4. Orion's Tree

Blueangel1888888: Howdy guys. Hey people. Here is the next chap for my story with lots more stupid stunts involved. Have fun. Just a question, does anyone think that my characters are mary-sueish?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Kelsey sat at the controls navigating the ship to their next stop, Neverland. Stephanie was asleep and Ashley was listening to her CD player. Suddenly the ship jerked.

"Huh, what?" Stephanie asked in a tired voice as she woke up. "Are we there?"

"I'm not sure." Kelsey said as she looked at the star map. "We're somewhere, but this planet just doesn't seem to be on the map." She said tapping the star map to see if it was working right.

The planet that Kelsey was referring to was a dark blue planet with a pretty shore. Right in the middle of the land, there was a huge tree.

"Lets land and check it out." Kelsey said as she landed the ship.

"Ashley…Ashley…ASHLEY!" Kelsey and Stephanie yelled trying to get past the music that Ashley was listening to. Ashley looked at them and then took off her headphones.

"WHAT!" she yelled back.

"Come on. We're going to go and check out this new world." Stephanie said as they climbed out of the ship. They looked around and saw that they were on the shore of the beach. Right in front of them was a huge forest and there were houses to the side.

"HI." Came a voice. They looked over at it and saw a girl with bright pink air running towards them. "Hey. Are you guys new here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. My name is Kelsey and these girls are Stephanie and Ashley." Kelsey introduced.

"Hi then. My name is Annabelle but you can just call me Anna." The pink-headed girl said.

"Hey Anna, can you tell us where we are?" Stephanie asked.

"Well duh. Your on Orion." Anna said. The girls exchanged nervous glances at each other.

"Here. I'll take you to my parents so they can talk to you." Anna said as she sped off towards a huge house. The girls ran after her. Anna stopped in front of a huge white house and walked in. "Mom, Dad. I'm home." Anna said.

"Hello Anna." Said a man and a woman. "Who are your friends?" The woman asked. Anna introduced them. "It's a pleasure to meet you." They said.

They all went into the dinning room to eat dinner.

"Hey guys. I'm starting to miss my family." Ashley said as she looked at Anna and her parents.

"Yeah me too." Stephanie said.

"Me three. You guys probably even miss Genci and Bridget." Kelsey said.

Stephanie and Ashley exchanged looks. "We're not that home sick." Ashley said.

"This is a really beautiful Island that you live on." Kelsey said to Anna's mom.

"Thank you. It's a shame that it's dieing." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked.

"In the center of the forest, there is a giant oak. It is what gives our planet its life. But now… Something has taken away its power and everything is starting to die." The mom said sadly.

"We'll save you." Stephanie said.

"How?" Anna asked.

"We're the 3 lights. We have powers and we can help. We'll go and check it out first thing in the morning." Kelsey said.

"Oh thank you." The mother said tearfully.

The next day, Ashley, Stephanie, and Kelsey walked into the forest.

"Maybe we should split up. That way we can cover more ground." Ashley suggested.

"Good idea." Kelsey and Stephanie said so they split up and went on their own ways into the forest.

* * *

Kelsey walked in the forest looking around for anything suspicious. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw a bunch of monkey looking heartless jump down from the trees.

"So. You guys are probably the cause of this." She said as she got out her wand.

The heartless jumped towards her and Kelsey cast a spell that made vines come out of the ground and trapped them. Suddenly a girl monkey heartless threw a banana at her.

"A banana?" Kelsey asked as she looked at it. She laughed and then poked it. Suddenly it blew up and she flew against a tree. The heartless was about to spring at her when suddenly it got attacked by a shot of lighting. Kelsey looked over to see who it was. It was a young boy that looked to be 16. He had dark black hair that went past his shoulders and brown eyes. He was wearing a gold t-shirt with a purple dragon on it. He was also wearing a purple jacket with a gold trim and collar. He had on purple cargo pants and sneakers. In his right hand he was carrying a gold colored staff.

The guy looked at the heartless and then pointed his staff at them. Lighting shot out of the staff and zapped them.

Kelsey got up from the tree. "Wow thanks." She said

The guy looked at her and then smirked. "No problem." He said. Suddenly lightning stuck right where he was and he disappeared. In his place was a yellow rose. Kelsey picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

Stephanie jumped back as she saw a spider pass by. "Ew. I hate hiking." She complained to herself as she brushed back some bushes. Suddenly heartless sprang out in front of her.

"Oh great. Just what I need." She muttered as she took out her sword. She hacked at the heartless but found that there were way to many for her to handle by herself. The heartless got in a group and were about to attack her when suddenly a huge forest fire came up in the clearing.

Stephanie shielded her eyes but she could still see someone walk through the fire.

"Who is that?" She whispered softly.

It was a young boy that looked to be about 17 years old. He had bright red hair that came just past his ears and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a black dragon on it. He had a black dragon with red trim and black cargo pants with sneakers. In his hand was a black scythe.

The guy looked at the heartless and smirked. He swung his scythe and the flames engulfed them all.

"Hey. Thanks." Stephanie said. The guy just smirked at her. He gave her a two-finger salute and then he disappeared in the flames.

The only thing left was a bright red flower. "…He's cute" Stephanie said smiling.

"Now if I was a great, magical, tree. Where would I be?" Ashley asked herself as she looked around the forest. Suddenly a group of heartless surrounded her.

"I'm not scared of you." Ashley said. She shot an arrow at one heartless but ended up hitting the tree 5 ft away from it.

"Damn, I need to work on my aim." Ashley said as she ran from the heartless. Soon though, she found her self stuck in a dead end.

Right as they were about to attack a huge blizzard came and the ice knocked them away. Ashley looked and saw a figure coming through the snow.

It was a young boy who appeared to be about 16. He had blond hair that reached his shoulder and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a white no sleeved shirt with a blue dragon on it. He was wearing a blue jacket with white trim and white jean pants with blue sneakers. In his had he held a white and blue sword.

With another swing of his sword, the heartless disappeared in the snow.

"Thanks for that." Ashley said to him.

He looked at her and smirked. Then he was gone in the snow leaving behind only a white rose.

"Whew. That was something." Ashley said.

The girls finally met up at the big tree. Each had a different colored rose in her hand. They came up to the huge oak tree. You could see that it was once beautiful but now its leaves were dead and its limbs were twisted. It was a sick grey color.

Suddenly these heartless jumped up around them.

"Guess we found who's responsible." Ashley said. They got in a circle and took out their weapons. Soon, the heartless were all gone.

"So what are we suppose to do exactly?" Stephanie said. Suddenly the tree started to glow and so did their weapons.

"That answer your question?" Ashley asked. They pointed their weapons at the tree and it absorbed the light that came off of them. Suddenly the leaves became green and birds could be heard. The whole planet was healing.

* * *

Blueangel1888888: Yeah. Well that's my chapter. Hmm, who are those mysterious guys and what do they want? Will they ever get to Neverland? What's ansem up to? All of those questions and more will be answered … eventually! And please tell me if its Mary- Sueish. 


	5. Welcome to Neverland

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, neverland, jack sparrow or will, heck I don't even own Stephanie or Kelsey. I feel so depressed.

* * *

After fixing the tree, the girls headed back to the ship and set their course for Neverland. Suddenly a communication from Sora appeared.

"Hey guys." Sora said.

"Hey Sora." Said Kelsey. "How's it going?"

"O.k. For now but you 3 really need to find those gems. Who knows what will happen if ansem gets them. And don't worry, I'll be looking after you guys." He said with a grin.

"And that's suppose to make us feel safe?" Ashley asked. Stephanie elbowed her.

Suddenly a planet came into view.

"Guys, we're about to land so get ready." Kelsey said as she took the controls and prepared to land the ship.

The 3 girls stepped out of the ship and checked their surroundings. They had landed in something that looked like an exotic jungle. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from deep in the bushes. They decided to go and check it out.

They entered a clearing and they saw before them a bunch of heartless surrounding a cage. Inside the cage was something that looked like a pixie.

"Those jerks. We gotta help her." Stephanie said as they raced out of the bushes and attacked the heartless.

Kelsey raised her wand towards the heartless and a huge gust of wind came and blew them away. Stephanie lifted her sword and it was immediately engulfed in flames. She started hacking away at the heartless. Ashley pointed her crossbow at them and a white glowing arrow appeared and she shot it at the heartless. Soon all the heartless were defeated.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked as she cut the lock off the cage and the pixie came out. She smiled at them appreciably.

"Hey, thanks for getting Tinkerbell out of there." Said a voice above them. They all looked up and they saw this boy all dressed in green fly down in front of them.

"I'm Peter pan and this is Tinkerbell." He introduced.

"Um hi. I'm Stephanie, and these are Kelsey and Ashley." Stephanie introduced.

"Oh Peter. Are you ok?" Said a girl with brown hair as she raced over towards them.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'm fine. And these girls rescued Tinkerbell." He said to calm her down. Tinkerbell glared daggers at the new girl.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Ashley teased as she saw the way that Tinkerbell was looking at Wendy.

"Hey. Why don't you guys come back with us to our home?" Peter Pan asked. The girls nodded and followed them.

"Hey, where's steph?" Kelsey asked as she stopped following Peter and looked around. She saw Stephanie behind her and it looked like she was talking to Tink.

"Uh steph. What are you doing?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm having a conversation with Tinkerbell." Stephanie said with a grin.

"How?" Ashley asked, "Tinkerbell doesn't talk."

"Yes she does. You just can't understand her." Stephanie pointed out.

"And like you can?" Kelsey asked

"Why not? They probably have a near similar I.Q." Ashley said snickering. "Ow!" she exclaimed as a nut came flying and hit her in the back of her head.

Ashley turned around and looked at Stephanie and Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was giggling and Stephanie was whistling innocently. Ashley stuck her tongue out at them.

Suddenly some rumbling came from the bushes and a whole group of pirates jumped out and attacked them.

A man with a hook for a hand stepped out in front of the pirates. "Well well Peter Pan. I suggest you get ready to die." He said as he drew his sword and the pirates attacked. Peter flew towards Captain hook and Wendy hid behind a tree with Tinkerbell. Ashley, Stephanie and Kelsey fought the pirates.

* * *

After the pirates were defeated Peter went to check on Wendy to see how she was doing.

"Um guys, Where's Ashley?" Kelsey asked as she looked around and saw that the princess of Destiny was missing.

"She must have been captured by the pirates." Peter said.

"What? We have to save her." Kelsey said

"We do?" Stephanie asked. Kelsey slapped her upside the head.

"Yes we do." Kelsey answered matter of fact fashion. "If Ashley wasn't here, then who would you argue with?

"Your right, we must save her!" Stephanie said.

"I swear to Drunk I'm not god!" Came a voice from the distance

"What the hell?" Stephanie asked.

"Lets go check it out." Kelsey said.

"I'll go and take Wendy back. Will you guys be ok without me?" Peter asked. The 2 girls nodded and headed towards the voice.

The girls followed the voice until they came upon two figures. Both were men. The older man was wearing a hat and had his hair in braids with beads in them. The younger one was a clean-shaven man that looked to be in his 20's. Both were very cute. The younger man was trying to support the older one that looked like he had been drinking.

"Hey. Are you guys ok?" Kelsey asked as she and Stephanie walked towards them.

"Oh yes. I'm just trying to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself." The younger man said.

"oh please excuse my rudeness. I forgot to introduce myself. I am William and this drunk is the famous captain Jack Sparrow." William introduced.

"Well hello Will. I'm Kelsey and this is Stephanie." Kelsey introduced

"So what are you guys doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"Well you see. Captain Sparrow is looking for a ship and I'm here to make sure that he doesn't get too drunk." Will explained. "And you?"

"Well, right now we're trying to rescue our friend who got kidnapped by pirates." Stephanie explained.

"I have an idea!" Came the voice of Jack Sparrow. Everyone looked at him in amazment.

"If we help you save your friend then we can take over the pirates ship. So what do you say?" He asked.

"That's actually a good idea. Sure." Kelsey said. The group headed towards the pirate ship.

* * *

Ashley opened her eyes groggily as she looked around at her surroundings. The room was very dark so she couldn't really see anything but she could feel the ocean move under them. _'I must be in a ship.' _She thought to herself. Suddenly the door opened and light filtered into the room.

"Aahh so you're awake." The man said. It was the same man with the hook. "Welcome to the jolly roger, I'm Captain hook." He said tipping his hat.

"And I'm not impressed." Ashley replied. Captain hook sneered at her and then walked out of the room. Smee entered the room.

A plan was beginning to for in Ashley's head. "Why do you take orders from him?" Ashley asked Smee.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He's such a loser, he doesn't give you guys the respect you deserve." Ashley informed him. Smee began thinking.

"Your right." He answered.

* * *

The group consisting of Will, Jack, Kelsey and Stephanie rushed upon the ship. They climbed the ship with their weapons pulled out and started attacking the pirates. Suddenly they heard the scream of a girl.

"Ashley!" Kelsey and Stephanie called out, thinking that it was their comrade in trouble. The pirates kept coming at them and the group was soon surrounded. Suddenly the pirates split and left a path open for a lone figure to walk down.

The notorious captain hooked walked towards the group of 4. He was wearing his large red hat and over coat. Though his collar was covering the bottom half of his face, his eyes were still cold and emotionless. Captain hook drew his sword and pointed it towards Stephanie's neck and…

"Hi guys." Said captain hook in a voice that eerily resembled Ashley. Captain hook pulled down the collar and revealed the happy grin of their friend.

"Ashley?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah." Ashley answered

Kelsey and Stephanie raced forward and entrapped Ashley in a tight hug.

"Ugh guys, oxygen becoming a problem here." Ashley said with a blue face from lack of oxygen because of the tight hugs.

"What the hell happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I caused a mutiny and took over the ship." Ashley answered as if it was no big deal at all.

"What about the girls scream that we heard?" Kelsey asked.

Ashley pointed behind her to where an underwear clad Captain hook stood tied up to the mass dangling over the crocodile.

"What? We were so worried about you. We even came here to rescue you!" Kelsey said Angrily.

"Oh I'm so touched. You guys missed me." Ashley said.

"Forget it, go get changed and let's go." Stephanie ordered.

"What are ya, nuts?" Ashley asked, "I'm not leaving. I'm in charge of a whole ship and a pirate crew. Why would I leave?"

"Because I'll give you a blow pop." Stephanie answered as she magically pulled a blow pop from her hair.

"What flavor?" Ashley asked.

"Apple." Stephanie answered.

"O.k. then." Ashley said as she grabbed the blow pop and stuck it in her mouth.

"Hey. I want one too." Kelsey said. Stephanie sighed and handed her a blow pop also.

After Ashley had changed, the girls waved goodbye to the pirates and to Will and Jack and headed towards the ship.

"Now what have we learned?" Kelsey asked.

"That Ashley will become the next Hitler." Stephanie stated.

Ashley then hit her and sent her flying into the trees while still sucking on her blow pop.


	6. Stephanie and the Dweeb

Blueangel1888888: looks around to see if its safe ok see, I got the next chapter up and it didn't take that long. So put down the pitchforks people! Well anyway, here is the next chapter to my oh so random story.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, Gaston or steph and Kelsey. I'm sad now

* * *

"_Now what have we learned?" Kelsey asked._

"_That Ashley will become the next Hitler." Stephanie stated._

_Ashley then hit her and sent her flying into the trees while still sucking on her blow pop._

"Didn't we forget something?" Kelsey asked as they neared towards the ship. They exchanged glances and realized that they had forgot to get the gem. It was the only reason they had come here in the first place.

"Oh man, what are we going to do?" Stephanie asked. Just then, a glowing ball of light came at them. It was tinkerbell and she was holding what appeared to be a very large green gem with flower symbol carved in it.

"Hey, that must be the earth gem." Ashley said excitedly.

"Thanks Tinkerbell." They said with gratitude. The small pixie smiled at them and then left to torment Wendy some more.

The three girls boarded the ship and took their rightful spots.

"Well, 1 down and 5 to go." Ashley said excitedly as she buckled in her seat belt. Kelsey took off flying.

"So where to next Kels?" Stephanie asked.

"Well our next planet is only an hour away." She said as she looked at the scanner on the ship. "So we'll be there in no time."

* * *

Poke twitch poke twitch poke "Would you stop that already!" Ashley yelled. Stephanie had been poking her for about an hour and her arm was starting to go numb.

"But I'm bored." Stephanie complained.

"Oh shut up. We're here already." Kelsey announced as they landed the ship. They stepped out of the ship by a dirt path. They could hear noises a little while down the path.

"Lets go check it out." Stephanie said as they disembarked and walked towards the noise. They came upon a village that looked like it was having a festival. They walked into the center of town and saw that there were games, and food and lots of fun things to do.

"Now, we should probably stay together to make sure that we don't get…lost." Kelsey finished and looked around her. Stephanie had raced off towards the stores and Ashley was playing some games. Kelsey sighed.

"Never mind." She mumbled as she went to find something fun to do.

Kelsey walked around the shops and saw some cute little trinkets. While looking at some beaded necklaces, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was the brown haired boy that had saved her before. With him were 2 other guys. One with red hair and one with blond.

"Hey, your that guy that saved me at Orion." Kelsey said.

"Yep. Sorry I didn't introduce myself then. But I had some other stuff to do. Anyway, I'm Caleb." He introduced. "And this is Kohl and Damien." Caleb said, first pointing to the redhead and then the blond.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm—" Kelsey started

"Kelsey." Kohl finished for her. "Yeah we know." He said.

"Well why don't we try and find Stephanie and Ashley?" Caleb suggested. Kelsey nodded and they started searching.

Kelsey was having fun talking to Caleb and Kohl. But she noticed that Damien didn't say anything. He hadn't even spoken a word. In fact, he was always 2 steps behind them.

"Hey, there they are!" Kohl said pointing to a table where two girls sat. Sure enough there were Stephanie and Ashley. Stephanie had a huge pile of shopping bags around her while Ashley had a huge stuffed animal tiger and some other stuffed animals with her. They waved at her and the boys. Kelsey introduced the boys.

"So Kohl. You have a girlfriend?" Stephanie asked.

"STEPH!" Kelsey and Ashley groaned.

"What? He's cute." Stephanie defended. Kohl just chuckled.

"Um actually no." he said. Stephanie got a big grin on her face.

"Why don't we check out some more of the fair?" Ashley suggested. The others agreed and the group decided to check out some of the fun stuff at the fair.

"So what's up dude?" Ashley asked Damien. She got silence as an answer.

Ashley tapped Caleb on the shoulder. "Can he even talk?" She asked him, pointing to Damien.

"Yeah. But he's usually very quiet. He hardly ever talks." Caleb answered.

"I don't want to waste my breath. Anything I could say, would be wasted on you idiots." Damien answered coldly. Caleb and Kohl glared at him while the 3 girls giggled.

"Shut it!" Kohl yelled at Damien. Damien just gave him a smirk.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Kelsey asked as she looked at Damien and Kohl, then to Ashley and Stephanie.

"Kohl, keep your temper under control." Caleb warned.

"Yeah were here to have fun! So chill and enjoy yourself." Stephanie said.

The group of 6 teens spent the next 2 hours at the fair, ridding the rides and playing the games. Kohl and Stephanie were playing 'Whack a mole'. Kohl was getting a little whack happy. Ashley was dragging Damien into a fun house. Kelsey and Caleb were getting some cotton candy.

Suddenly a man with black hair came into the fair. All of the village girls swooned at the sight of him.

"Oh look! Its Gaston!" The village people cried. The village girls all swooned.

"If only I could find a girl as beautiful as I, The great Gaston, and then I would be happy." He said admiring himself in the mirror. "But alas, Belle is not here and there is no one more beautiful. Wait a minute, who is that?" he asked. In the mirror, he saw the reflection of a blond haired girl. He turned around and saw that it was … STEPHANIE!

"Hello there fair maiden." He said as he rushed over to her and kissed her hand. Stephanie looked like she was going to throw up.

"Um, you wanna let go of me?" Stephanie asked.

"But why, ma Cheri?" Gaston asked.

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't." Kohl said as he came up behind Gaston.

Gaston smiled nervously. "Hey what's that over there?" he asked as he pointed behind Kohl.

"What?" Kohl asked. When he turned around, he saw that Stephanie and Gaston had disappeared.

"Guys, we have a problem." Kohl said to the others. He explained about Steph getting kidnapped.

"We have to go find her." Ashley said. The group went off to find their friend.

* * *

"Now you shall marry me!" Gaston said as he took Stephanie to a cathedral.

"What? I'm only 16! Why the hell would I marry you?" she asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll destroy your purse!" he cackled evil

"NO! Not my purse." She exclaimed as she saw her most prized possession in Gaston's hands. "Fine, I'll do it."

The group ran into the church and saw Stephanie and Gaston standing at the alter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm getting married." Stephanie said, about to burst into tears.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I'm holding her purse hostage. And she's so pretty!" Gaston answered.

"Dude, I have two words for you: Jail Bait!" Ashley said to Gaston.

While Gaston was talking, Kohl went behind him and snatched the purse.

"Oh no!" Gaston cried.

"Oh Yes!" Stephanie said. She got a very evil look in her eyes. She pulled out her sword and stepped closer to Gaston.

"Uh oh." Gaston said as he backed away from the sword-wielding girl.

"You can insult me, you can insult my friends, but when you mess with the purse. THEN YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!" Stephanie said as she proceeded to go after him with the sword.

Fin.

* * *

Blueangel: See, that didn't take that long. So how did you guys like this chapter? If you have any suggestions just write them in your reviews. Yeah, don't except any updates next week because I'm going to be in FLORIDA! Sorry, I'm very excited. Well bye bye now. 


	7. Tournament of Heroes: Part one

Blueangel: Hey people, I know I haven't updated in a while and everyone has been waiting. I just got really lazy though. But Stephanie keeps bugging me so I couldn't put it off for any longer. Oh, and I had to change the story line a little so that means that **all the OC's are showing up in this chapter! **Well happy reading and thanks to Queen of Twilight for the cookies!

I don't own Kingdom hearts…yet. Someday I will!

* * *

"I Can't believe you almost married him just because of your stupid Prada purse!" Kohl yelled at Stephanie who was cuddling her purse.

"Stupid purse? How dare you say such a thing! And it's COACH NOT PRADA! This purse cost me over $220 dollars and 14 hours of work. Coach has the best purses and this purse is so cute and stylish and…" Stephanie started ranting.

5 hours later

"…And that's why its more then just a purse." Stephanie finished. She looked around and saw that Kohl, Damien, Caleb, Ashley, and Kelsey were all sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" Stephanie yelled. The 5 teens got up groggily.

"You just had to get her started didn't you?" Ashley said to Kohl, glaring at him. Kohl just grinned nervously.

"Hehe, sorry. I didn't know she'd get like that.

"Well we've wasted enough time here. We have to get going." Kelsey said as she headed towards the ship.

"Are you guys coming?" Stephanie asked the guys.

"No. We have something else to do." Caleb said.

"Have fun." Kelsey said.

"Whatever." Damien answered as he went with the other guys.

"Isn't he so insightful?" Ashley asked as she watched Damien disappear. Kelsey and Stephanie gave her this 'you have got to be kidding' look.

"OK" Kelsey said as they got on the ship and took their seats. "I just got a letter form Leon, he says that the next world that we have to go to is the Olympus Coliseum. The prize for the winners is the fire gem!" Kelsey said as they took off.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Ashley and Stephanie yelled excitedly.

* * *

"We're here." Kelsey said excitedly as she landed the ship. Something she had gotten a lot better at since their little mishap at traverse town.

"Whoa, that's huge. It looks just like the Circus Maximus in Rome." Ashley said excitedly as she stepped out of the ship and looked at the huge looming gates and the giant pillars. "Thought judging from the pillars, its probably based off of Greek architecture." Ashley finished as she waited for the other two.

Kelsey and Stephanie looked at her with confused looks on their faces. "Huh?" Stephanie asked.

"What? I like history." Ashley defended herself with a pout. Kelsey and Stephanie started giggling. The girls stepped closer to the doors and they magically opened, letting them in. They could see all of these torches and banners hanging all over this place. It was also very crowded; there were people all over the place.

"Looks like we're going to have some competition." Ashley said as she looked at some of the people. There were two figures dressed in black cloaks; there was a girl with light brown hair and light purple eyes talking to a girl with red hair that had black and purple highlights. There was also a girl with dark blue hair that was leaning against a pillar. Two other girls, one with blondish brown hair and another with white hair were also talking to each other.

Suddenly a half-goat/ half man showed up on the stage. "Hey, listen up!" he said. "My name is Phil and I'm the chairman for these games. The games will be starting in about 5 hours. You should all get to know each other, after that, then we'll let the pummeling commence." He said. Then he disappeared form the stage.

"Well there you heard it. The games will be beginning in 5 hours. This is Samantha Brown, reporting to you from the Olympus Coliseum where the tournament of Heroes is being held." Said a woman holding a microphone to the camera.

"OH MY GOD! ITS SAMANTHA BROWN!" Kelsey yelled at the top of her lungs. She started jumping up and down excitedly screaming "oh my god" over and over again. Then she practically ran into Samantha begging her for an autograph.

"Well, I guess we should go an meet some of our competition." Stephanie said to Ashley. Ashley nodded in agreement. Stephanie went towards the two girls that were talking and Ashley started walking around.

While Ashley was walking, she heard a something that sounded like the air being cut in half. She turned the corner and saw a man with very long white hair and a black leather trench coat. In his hands was a very very long sword, which he was swinging around.

Ashley watched him amused. "Hi there." She said to the man with the sword. The man turned around and gave Ashley an icy glare. This didn't seem to affect the young teen that had her own evil little smile on her face.

"I'm Ashley. Who are you?" she asked him as she stepped closer.

"Sephiroth." The man answered bluntly.

"Hi Sephiroth. Nice to meet you." Ashley said as she put out her hand for him to shake. He didn't budge.

"Well anyway. Why do you have a very long sword? I mean its just way way too long." Ashley said as she looked curiously at his sword.

"This sword has amazing power and it makes it easier for me to hit my enemies without getting hit myself." Sephiroth said.

"Really? Well to me it seems like your trying to compensate for something." Ashley said matter of factly.

"Wha-What?" Sephiroth said in disbelief and his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugging out.

"Well you now how they say that when a guy has a lot of guns that means that he's trying to compensate for that fact that he's kind of…small." Ashley explained. Sephiroth's face turned as red as a tomato and he was blushing all the way down to his roots. Ashley still had the evil smirk on her face. She was taking great pleasure in making Sephiroth uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Stephanie had been having a conversation with the girl with blondish brown hair and another one white hair. The blond haired girls name was Serena and the girl with white hair was Jymanea.

"So why are you guys here?" Stephanie asked the two girls.

"I'm here to find a way to restore my world. When the heartless came, they destroyed it." Jymanea said. Serena just shrugged her shoulders.

"What about you?" Jymanea asked Stephanie.

"Um well." Stephanie started. _'I probably shouldn't tell them about being a princess of heart'_ she thought to herself. "You know, just to travel and see the worlds." She said.

"Your lieing." Serena said to Stephanie.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"You started blinking a lot while you said that. People usually blink a lot while they're lieing." Serena said as she gave a cold glance towards Stephanie.

"Um well yeah. I'm going to go see what Ashley's off to." Stephanie said as she raced away from the two girls. Then she saw Ashley by a very red Sephiroth.

"Ashley? What did you do?" Stephanie asked cautiously after noticing the evil smirk on Ashley's face.

"Why nothing Nop." Ashley said using Stephanie's most hated nickname. Stephanie glared at the younger girl.

"Seriously. What did you say and/or do?" Stephanie asked. Ashley whispered something in Stephanie's ear, this made Steph go almost as red as Sephiroth.

"Come on." Stephanie said as she dragged Ashley over to where Kelsey was tormenting Samantha brown with questions like "What kind of tree would you be?"

Suddenly Phil appeared again. "Ladies and Gentelmen. Let the games begin!" he said and fireworks shot up in the sky.

* * *

Blueangel: Well that was the first half. What do you think? Well I won't be able to update that soon because school is starting but I'll try to update as soon as possible. 


	8. Tournament of Heroes: Part two

Blueangel1888888: Hey people. You know, I always wondered if people actually read with the author had to say or not. Well it might be a good idea for you guys to read this. You see, I have made a decision. I have decided not to use any of the OC's that people sent. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I just couldn't fit them into the story line and I didn't feel like changing the plot. So sorry to all of you and please don't kill me. O.k. I'll stop my yapping and get started already.

I don't own Kingdom hearts.

* * *

"So guys. Who do we have to face?" Ashley asked Stephanie and Kelsey.

"Well it says that first we have to go through a bunch of heartless before we can actually get to the opponent." Kelsey explained as she looked over the leaflet that Phil had handed out to them.

"Bye, bye Sephy!" Ashley said to the silver haired man as he walked past. He glared at her. She just smiled

"Let's go you guys." Stephanie said as she led the way.

"Yes sir Hier Stephy!" Ashley said saluting,

"Why the hell did you just call me that?" Stephanie asked.

"Because you're a German Spy!" Ashley said pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"No I'M NOT! Just because they forgot about me doesn't mean I'm a spy. Now its been over 4 years! Drop it already!" Stephanie commanded.

"Never!" Ashley said.

"You guys are such morons." Kelsey said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but you still love us." Stephanie and Ashley said at the same time. Kelsey sighed.

They entered the big coliseum and saw that there were bleachers all around. In the center, there was this stone stage where the fighting was supposed to be held.

Suddenly the heartless appeared. "Bring it on ya' overgrown plushies!" Stephanie said at them. Suddenly they leapt into attack.

Kelsey had her wand out right away and started whacking the heartless with it like they were piñatas.

Stephanie started hacking away at the heartless and slicing and dicing. "MWAHAHA! No one can beat me!" She said as she kept slicing away.

"I'll whack you all into the next dimension!" Kelsey said as she proceeded to whack a poor little heartless on the head repeatedly.

Ashley just kind of stood back from the action. Stephanie and Kelsey were really starting to scare her right about now. "Uh guys. You can stop trying to kill them all. There are none left." Ashley said as she gestured around her. True to her word, there were no heartless left.

"Yes! Who rules? Uh huh. We do, oh yeah!" Stephanie started dancing.

Suddenly a new batch of heartless appeared. The three girls got their weapons ready when suddenly…

"STOP! You can't hurt the heartless." Said a guy with long hair. He was wearing a tie-die shirt and a peace headband.

"Who the hell are you?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm tree hugging Fred and I'm with Humans for heartless protection. We protect the heartless form bullies like you." Fred said.

"Dude, you might want to lay off the pot for a while." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, the heartless are evil. E-V-I-L. They aren't alive, they are creatures born form the shadows of peoples hearts." Ashley explained.

"We should still love them and protect them. So why don't we all hug?" Tree hugging Fred said as he grabbed the nearest heartless and hugged it. Suddenly the heartless made a shrieking sound and devoured Fred's heart.

"There once was a man named Tree-hugging Fred. He hugged a heartless, and now he's dead." Ashley said solemnly.

"Ash, your cracked." Stephanie said.

"Only slightly." Ashley defended.

"Guys, enough yapping. We still have heartless that need to be destroyed." Kelsey said as she attacked the remaining heartless.

"oh yeah." Stephanie said as she finally remembered and started attacking.

Soon the heartless were all gone and the three girls had to face their top opponent. Suddenly they could hear chanting monks as a light beamed down on to the stadium. These really cool starry designs formed around the light and the chanting grew. The light faded away and there was Sephiroth in all his black feathered and long sword glory. And groups of chanting monks in hoods were now in the stands.

"Sephy!" Ashley said as she hugged the man.

"Get off me. What the hell are you on anyways?" He asked as he tried to push her off. Unfortunately his attempts were futile as she still hung on to his neck.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that. And then some other stuff too." Ashley said grinning as she kept holding on to his neck.

"Dude, what's with the monks?" Stephanie asked.

"I pay them. Don't you think it's a really cool effect? It usually psyches out my opponents." Sephiroth said.

"Guys." Kelsey said in a whiney voice.

"Really cool! I've always wanted to be a chanting monk." Ashley said.

"Guys." Kelsey repeated, this time a little higher.

"Ok well then let's get this fight started." Stephanie said as she raised her wepon. Ashley jumped off of Sephiroth's back and pulled out her crossbow. Sephiroth smirked and took out his giant sword coughcompensationcough

"GUYS!" Kelsey screamed now, at the top of her lungs.

"What?" The other 3 said yelling at her.

"I got to go to the bathroom bbbaaaaddd!" She said as she raced out of the corner she was in and into the bathrooms. Unfortunately, on her way there she was so uncomfortable that she didn't really look at her surroundings and plowed into a poor innocent Sephiroth and knocked him unconscious.

"Wow, I guess you guys win." Phil said looking at the figure that used to be Sephiroth.

"Cool, what do we get?" Stephanie asked.

"You guys, er girls, get the water gem." He said handing the gem to Stephanie and Ashley.

"Yay! Two down and only 4 left!" Ashley said. They could hear a toilet flushing in the distance.


	9. Engine Problems

Blueangel1888888: Hey people, wow I'm actually updating a lot sooner then usual. Probably because I want to be spared another one of Stephanie's rants about being hunted down, and the fact that she keeps bugging me to update faster.

Ok I'll stop. I'll just say the disclaimer and get on with the story. Ah he hem. Ahem. I don't own kingdom Hearts! I also don't own the squishy line that belongs to Dory form Finding Nemo. I do own my take over the world plot! Yes I will one day be dictator of the world, so deal!

Fine here it's starting.

* * *

(Jeopardy music playing in background)

"Na na naa na nana na na" Stephanie hummed the jeopardy music from Jeopardy. It had been about 15 minutes since they won the match and Kelsey still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"Kelsey what are you doing in there?" Stephanie yelled through the door.

"I don't know Steph. What do people usually do in the bathroom?" Kelsey asked. Stephanie was silent for a minute with a scared look on her face. "NOT THAT YOU IDIOT! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS!" Kelsey screamed at steph. Stephanie sweat dropped,

"Why can't you be more like Ashley? She's leaving me alone." Kelsey said from inside the bathroom.

"That's because she's too busy torturing Sephiroth, poor guy." Stephanie said as she looked over to the two. True enough Ashley was back on Sephiroth's back hugging him. He was running around screaming and trying to get her off.

"Piggy back ride!" Ashley yelled as she clung to his neck.

"Get the hell off of me you demon child!" Sephiroth yelled as he tired to throw off Ashley. Needless to say that it didn't work.

"You are now Squishy! I shall call you squishy and you shall be mine and you shall be my squishy. Come on, squishy. Come on, little squishy" Ashley said to Sephiroth. He nearly dropped dead.

"Please I beg off you. Have mercy and get this horrid being off my back!" He pleaded to Stephanie.

"Sorry dude, its either you or me and I really don't want to listen to another one of her 'How I'm going to take over the world with DDR mats' rant." Stephanie said. Anything was better then listening to that rant.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, Squishy. Do you want to listen to how I'm going to take over the world with DDR mats?" Ashley asked.

"Only if you promise to leave me alone and stop calling me squishy!" Sephiroth said.

"Deal." Ashley said as she jumped off his back and sat down Indian style on the floor. Sephiroth groaned and did the same.

"Ok well first I'm going to hook up the DDR mats to shoot lasers in the direction that you step on and then I'm going to take over Portugal!" Ashley said

"Why Portugal?" asked Sephiroth

"Because nobody likes Portugal." Ashley snapped.

"Yes they do!" Kelsey yelled from inside the bathroom.

"SHUT UP!" Ashley yelled to Kelsey. "So where was I? Oh yeah, then I'm going after Africa, then South America, Then Europe (minus Russia), then Asia, and then Australia, and then North America! And after I have taken over all of those continents, I'll go after Russia and take over the world! Mwahaha!" Ashley said, laughing evilly. Everyone around looked just a wee bit scared.

"Why would you save Russia for last?" Asked Sephiroth, A little afraid.

"Well duh, everyone always fails whenever they hit Russia so I want to make sure that I have enough man power to take it down!" Ashley said proudly. Sephiroth backed away slowly and Stephanie just shook her head.

"Ok I'm done." Kelsey said as she walked out of the bathroom, her pink sandals clicking as they hit the hard pavement.

"Finally lets go already." Stephanie muttered as she walked over to Ashley and pulled her away from Sephiroth.

"Ash, stop scaring the crap out of the nice silver haired man with the overly long sword." Kelsey said as she walked behind them.

"So where now chief?" Stephanie asked Kelsey as they flew through space in the ship.

"Well we're supposed to be going towards the Deep jungle to get the next gem." Kelsey said as she checked the map on the ship.

"Hey look, there's another ship." Ashley said pointing out the window. True enough there was another gummi ship flying along side them.

"Who are they? You think maybe they're enemies?" The grey eyed girl asked her friends.

"Maybe." Stephanie answered.

"Uh guys, we have bigger problems." Kelsey said in a panicked voice as she pointed over to one of the monitors. On it was a graph of the ship and it appeared that they had blown an engine. The words "WARNING!" Were flashing on the screen in bright red.

"Kelsey what in my name did you do?" Stephanie asked as she clung to her chair.

"I didn't do anything!" Kelsey defended frantically.

"We're going down." Ashley said as she was pushed on the floor by the gravity of the falling ship. The ship plummeted to the nearest planet with the neighboring ship following them.

* * *

"Uh, what happened?" Ashley asked as she rubbed her head and looked around. The ship had fallen onto another planet.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill Kelsey as soon as someone gets this chair off of me." Stephanie groaned from underneath a chair.

"It wasn't my fault! How am I suppose to know what's up with the ship? I'm not a mechanic." Kelsey said as she picked herself up.

"Um guys, the weird ship is still there." Ashley said as she looked out the window. True enough the other gummi ship had landed near them and 3 figures were coming closer.

"Uh oh. We might have trouble." Kelsey said as she stood by Ashley and got ready to fight if necessary, Stephanie did the same thing. The door opened slowly and in popped the horrid face of…

"Caleb?" Kelsey asked as she saw the familiar black hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hey, we thought you girls could use a little help." Caleb said with an easy grin as he walked in.

"Yep, let us men take care of this." The red haired Kohl said as he followed after Caleb.

"We would if there were any _men_ here, but you guys are just _little boys._" Ashley snorted. Kohl scowled at her and Stephanie hit her upside the head.

"She's got a point there Kohl, you really are just another little boy." Damien said with a smirk as he walked past the red head.

"What? You should talk Day. If anyone here is a little boy its you." Kohl said as he green eyes met Damien's blue ones.

"Hey do you two mind? We're here to help, not start world war 3." Caleb said as he split up the two boys.

"Wow, guys are total morons." Ashley said looking at the group in front of her.

"Yes they really are." Kelsey said and Stephanie just nodded her head in agreement.

"So anyway it looks like the engine is shot. We have to make some repairs. Steph, I want you to use your magic to cool down those engines. And Kohl, go with her to make sure that she knows what to do." Caleb said taking charge of the situation. The blond and redhead nodded and then left to cool down the engines.

"Damien, Ashley we're probably going to be here for a little bit so I want you two to go out and find some food or something." Caleb said to the other two. They in turn nodded and left out of the wooshy doors.

"Now Kelsey, would you mind helping me out up here?" Caleb asked the brunette.

"No problema. What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Well first I'm going to need you to shut down the ship so that we won't get electrocuted." Caleb answered and Kelsey complied.

"Now we're going to have to mess around with some of the circuitry so make sure that everything is working properly." He said as he removed a panel and showed a large amount of wire.

"What if we mess up the wires?" Kelsey asked as she bent down to look inside the panel.

"Don't worry; I know my electricity and technology." Caleb said holding out a finger where sparks were flying from.

'_Wow he's cute when he smiles like that.'_ Kelsey thought as she looked at the boy.

* * *

"Ahh nature!" Stephanie yelled as she got out of the ship and started hopping around to try to avoid things.

"Its just grass and dirt." Kohl said as he watched her hop around.

"But its not clean or nice or even somewhat good!" Stephanie yelled back at him as she finally calmed down.

"Well come on, I'll show you the engine so that you can cool it down." Kohl said as he led her to the back of the ship.

"Yuck, I hope you know that my shoes are getting really muddy." Stephanie sulked as she followed him to the back of the ship where the engine was. Kohl opened the trunk of the ship and out rose the smoke of the burning engine.

"Wow, you should really cool this down." Kohl said as he brushed away the smoke of the engine.

"Yeah, I'll get right to it." Stephanie said. She closed her eyes and raised both of her arms until they were about chest length. Then she focused her energy and a ball of water began to form in the middle of her hands. Soon it grew bigger and bigger until it was shinning brightly. Then she opened her eyes and threw the water ball at the engine.

"Hey nice job." Kohl said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. It took him a moment to notice what he had done before he quickly took his hand off and blushed.

"Um thanks." Steph said, a little confused by his weird behavior.

"Hey look I want to tell you something ok?" Kohl said as he looked back at her. "I…well what I mean to say is…I--" Kohl was cut off as a sudden noise was heard from the bushes.

"OOH Feeaaaaarrrrrr mmmeeeee!" Said the voice as something transparent appeared floating above the bush.

"Who or what are you?" Steph asked her sword in hand ready to fight.

"I am the ghost of tree hugging Fred! Boooo" Fred said as he came towards them trying to look scary.

"Oh god, not this joker again." Steph muttered as she put her hands to her head. "You're really starting to get on my nerves you know." She said as she sent him a glare. "Come on Kohl, let's go back." She said as she grabbed his band and led him back onto the ship.

"Wait, what?" Kohl asked confused as was dragged by Stephanie to the ship. The doors opened with a woosh and they went over to where Kelsey and Caleb were.

"Hey, you guys did a good job fixing the engine." Kelsey said happily as she heard them walk in. Soon her expression turned into curiousity as she saw Stephanie drag in Kohl.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Fred." Stephanie muttered as she came to a stop and let Kohl go.

"Would someone tell me who the hell is fred?" Kohl asked.

"Yeah. Is he a friend?" Caleb asked.

"No, he's this dumb ass that tried to stop us from killing the heartless in the tournament." Kelsey explained.

"why?" Caleb asked.

"Hm well I believe I shall tell you in the poem that Ashley made up. There once was a man named Tree Hugging Fred, He hugged a heartless and now he's dead." Stephanie said promptly.

"And that explains it how?" Kohl asked.

"It just does ok." Stephanie replied.

"Hey speaking of which, where are Ashley and Damien?" Caleb asked looking around.

"I don't know…"

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No…"

"Puh-Lease!"

"NO! N-O!"

"PLEASE!"

"No, Jo, Non, Ne, Nein, Nyet! NO, NO, NO! Now stop asking." Damien yelled at Ashley for the 10th time.

"But why won't you give me a piggy back ride?" Ashley whined at the older boy.

"Because." Damien stated.

"That's not a good reason." Ashley pointed out.

"Yes it is." He said.

"No its not." She replied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?" Damien asked finally.

"I'm a little sister, I can keep this up as long as I need to." Ashley said with a wide grin.

"But why do you want a piggy back ride?" Damien asked with exasperation.

"Because my feet hurt." Ashley whined back.

"Fine!" He said in defeat.

"Yay!" Ashley said as she jumped on his back, causing him to stumble.

"I hate you." Damien muttered.

"No you don't. No one can hate me, I'm too cute and sweet." Ashley replied with a huge grin on her face.

The pair trudged back to the ship where everyone was waiting.

"Hey Damien, you have a girl on your back." Kohl said to his blond haired friend.

"Shut up." Damien said casting him a glare. Ashley had jumped off and was now talking to Stephanie and Kelsey.

"Well, lets get going." Kelsey said as she took the pilots seat.

* * *

Blueangel: There I finally updated! Ahh, KH2 comes out in 4 days here! Can't wait. 


End file.
